MWH Agents
by SSACalliope-Prentiss
Summary: Set in 2012, Emily, Ashley and JJ are Secret Agents. They must go to Miami West High to bring down a drug ring. They're only seventeen. May include the rest of the team. CROSSOVER WITH GREY'S ANATOMY :D
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first high school agent fic**

**I honestly hope you like it.**

**If you have any ideas or opinions, feel free to share, won't take it personally, promise :)**

* * *

Exercise. It helped her clear her head. Every worry would get lost in the shadows of the trees as she runs past them.

Her iPod blasting in her ears as it was strapped to her arm.

She ran to the top of the hill where the green grass was soft. It was her place. Her hideout.

This is where she practiced her gymnastics routines. She was training for the Olympics until an incident got in her way.

She still trains but she never competes nationally or internationally anymore.

She flipped through the air and stuck her landing perfectly.

She was then interrupted by her phone ringing. She groaned and halfheartedly answered "Prentiss,"

"Emily, we need you back here, we have another mission," the voice on the other end of the line replied.

"Okay I'll be there in ten," she said and hung up.

Emily Prentiss. She's a 18 year old secret agent along with two other girls and their leader, Hugo, whom they've never actually met.

She put her cell phone back and started to run back.

She made it back in twelve minutes, a new record.

She jogged into the large mansion and threw her cell and keys on the bench, smiling and panting at the same time as she walked into the kitchen.

"Morning," she greeted the two agents who had been engrossed with small talk, waiting for her to come back.

"Good morning Secret Agent Fitness Freak," a perky blond mocked.

"Nice one," the other blond complimented as she fist bumped her causing Emily to roll her eyes.

"JJ, you are not one to talk," she addressed the first blond, then turned to the other "And don't you start Ashley,"

"I just don't understand why you spend every morning exercising and training when you could be, I don't know, sleeping?" JJ replied.

"Because when you sleep, there's the possibility of a nightmare, but when I run," Emily started "When I run, nothing else exists,"

The two blond agents looked at each other then back to the brunette "Lame," they said in unison.

Emily rolled her eyes and grabbed a water bottle out of the fridge and skulled it in one go.

"Slow down there, Flipper, don't want you drowning," Ashley said with raised eyebrows causing JJ to stifle a laugh.

Before Emily could retort, a voice greeted them from the speakers in the kitchen (which had been installed in every room in the house) "Good morning Agents,"

"Morning Hugo," they replied simultaneously.

"Whatta ya got for us?" Emily asked.

"Well, Emily, there's a drug ring at Miami West High," he started "Your mission is to identify it and bring it down, the school year starts on Monday, so you need to study blue prints and brush up on your skills-"

"Wait, a drug ring?" Emily asked, unsure if she could do this.

"Don't worry Emily, you don't have to take the drugs, just buy them and make your way up the food chain," Hugo explained.

"You'll look out for me though?" asked Emily.

"Of course," Ashley gave her a reassuring smile.

"We always do," JJ reminded her.

Emily took a deep breath and nodded "Okay, sorry Hugo, continue,"

"You'll need appropriate clothing, so you have the weekend to shop, and since it's for a mission, it will be on the company cards," the girls smiled to each other but let him continue "Your choice of car, and each car had a kit in it for you,"

"A kit?" Ashley asked.

"Yes, Ashley, a kit, it's a surprise," said Hugo "Good luck agents, I shall speak with you tomorrow," and with that, he signed off.

The three girls just looked at each other then smiled "Let's go shopping!"

* * *

**I know it's short but it's only first chapter :)  
**

**Opinions and ideas would be highly appreciated :) thanks guys**


	2. Chapter 2

For every mission, the girls choose a new car. For every mission, they buy new clothes. And for every mission, there's new surprise.

They pulled up into the parking lot of the mall and stood in front of their cars.

Ashley chose a yellow C7 Chevrolet Corvette with 19" rims and jet black tint.

Emily chose a pearlescent green Lamborghini Mercielago with scissor doors and also had jet black tint.

JJ had chosen a silver 2013 Acura NSX. The tint was mirrored, so nobody could see in at all, like their interrogation room, one way glass.

The cars attracted attention from everyone who walked by but the girls just ignored it.

"Did anyone find the kits?" asked JJ.

"There was one in the glove box," Emily shrugged "I didn't look in it though,"

"Why not?" JJ asked.

"Uh, maybe because I was driving? I don't know," Emily replied sarcastically.

"Okay, well lets open them then," said Ashley grabbing hers out of her car.

Emily and JJ nodded and retrieved their own "Ready?" Emily asked.

JJ rolled her eyes "It's not a bomb,"

"Yeah, well, knowing Hugo, it could be," she replied "So, ready?"

JJ just opened her kit and gasped. The other two shrugged and did the same, with the exact same reaction.

"Wow," Ashley said "It's beautiful,"

"I can second that," Emily scoffed "Where did he even get these?"

"Where does Hugo get anything?" JJ chuckled.

"Are they all the same?" asked Ashley as she took something out of her kit and held it for them to see.

It was a beautiful diamond watch. The hands were crystals and the band was a glittery silver.

"Nope," Emily said as she took hers out as well "Mine has a gymnast as the hands and it has diamonds around the edge, the band's the same though,"

"Mine has butterflies, diamond butterflies, and the hands are made from diamonds," JJ explained holding it up for them to see.

"Oh wait," Ashley said looking at hers closer "My hands are crystal microphones," she smiled.

"They're engraved," said Emily "'To second chances'" she read.

"Yep, says that on mine too," Ashley said.

"Same with this one," JJ smile "There are buttons on the side, what do you think they do?"

"Not sure, but we shouldn't test them in public, everyone would see," Emily explained.

Ashley put on her watch then looked back into the kit "There's more stuff in here guys,"

They looked in the kits and smirked as they shook their heads "Gun, handcuffs, knife, torch, bugs,"

"Chloroform?" Ashley quirked an eyebrow "Really?"

"That's Hugo for you," JJ smirked and continued "What's with the torch though?"

"I don't think it's an ordinary torch," Emily said "We'll have to ask Hugo tomorrow,"

The other two agents put their watches on and they all subtly put the kits back into the cars before walking into the mall for new clothes and accessories they might need.

* * *

Six hours later, they came out of the mall with bags in their hands. They walked to their cars and chucked the bags in the trunk.

"Shopping's done...for now," said Emily winking as her phone rang, they all chuckled a little as Emily answered "Prentiss,"

"Emily," Hugo greeted on the other end of the line "how was your shopping trip? Get everything you need?"

"Very well, thank you Hugo," Emily replied "We found the kits,"

"Ah, yes," Hugo replied "And you're wondering what the beautiful watches do?" he said more as a statement than a question.

"Correct," Emily nodded even though he couldn't see her.

"Well, when you get back to the house, I'll tell you," he replied.

"And the torch?" Ashley asked, as they were on loudspeaker.

"All shall be revealed when you get home, talk to you later girls," Hugo said and hung up.

Emily shook her head and put the phone back into her pocket when she heard someone call her name.

"Emily!" a girl called out to her as she ran over smiling.

"Arizona?" Emily asked "What are you doing here?"

"We moved here during the holidays," Arizona explained after she flung her arms around Emily in a bone crushing hug.

"Okay, A, I can't breathe," she managed to say.

"Right, sorry," she said after letting go "So, what are you doing here? I thought your mother was in Italia?"

"She is, but I'm here, for my senior year," she explained.

"Really? That's so cool! Which school are you going to?" Arizona asked.

"Miami West, you?" Arizona's face lit up again, if that was even possible.

"Me too!" Ashley and JJ watched the interaction from the side, confusedly.

"Oh right, A, these are Jennifer Jareau and Ashley Seaver," Emily introduced "JJ and Ashley, this is Arizona Robbins, my friend from Seattle,"

"Call me JJ," she smiled as she shook her hand.

"Ashley," she also shook Arizona's hand.

"So who are you staying with?" Arizona asked Emily.

"We all live together actually," Emily replied "I'm eighteen so I'm allowed to own a property, but we all pitch in,"

"That's awesome!" Arizona smiled brightly.

"Hey Emily," a boy walked up behind Arizona smiling.

"Tim," they gave each other a hug "How have you been?"

"Great," Tim said "Arizona tell you we moved here?"

"Yep," Emily nodded "So how's Joanne?"

"Ugh," Arizona rolled her eyes whilst Tim chuckled.

"What? Bad break up?" Emily asked. JJ and Ashley looked at each other.

"She said that if I moved, we were done," Arizona explained "Like it was my idea!"

"She said that Arizona was being selfish and was trying to get away from her without breaking up with her," Tim laughed even harder as Arizona punched him in the arm.

"I told you so," Emily smirked "But you never listen to me, do you?"

"How was I to know that I was dating a crazy chick for six months?!" Arizona defended.

"Uh, maybe you could listen to me next time? I don't know?" Emily suggested.

"You always were too smart for your own good," Arizona mumbled.

JJ and Ashley still had no idea how they knew each other, but they went along with it.

"So you're..." Ashley did an awkward motion with her hand.

"Gay?" Arizona asked "Yeah,"

"That's cool," JJ said "I always wished for a gay friend, but I could never find one,"

"Well, I think we'll be seeing a lot more of each other from now on, so maybe your wish could come true," Arizona winked.

"Arizona!" a man called her from behind them, then he recognized Emily "Emily!" he walked over and gave her a hug, which was rare, because he never hugged anyone, only family.

"Colonel Robbins," she replied with a smile "It's so good to see you,"

"It's just Daniel to you,' he warned her with a smirk then turned to the two agents "Hi, I'm Daniel Robbins, nice to meet you..."

"JJ," JJ replied with a smile and shook his hand firmly.

"Ashley," she smiled "Nice to meet you,"

"Well, we better get going, your mother is waiting, and tell Ambassador Prentiss I said 'hi'?" he asked Emily.

"Of course," she replied "See you guys Monday," and with that, they were off.

"We're so talking about what just happened," Ashley chuckled and got into her car, followed by JJ, which left Emily shaking her head and getting into her own car and speeding off.

* * *

When they arrived back at the house, they got settled then bellowed upon Hugo.

"Ah, you're ready for your tutorial, now?" another statement rather than a question.

"Yep," Ashley popped the 'P'.

"Okay, you see those statues in front of you?" he asked.

They all nodded, knowing he could see them.

"Aim your wrist directly at it and press the first diamond button," he instructed.

They obliged. When they pressed the button, a laser burnt a hole right through the statue "Woah!" Ashley yelled in surprise.

"That is so cool!" JJ said and Emily just smirked, drawing a heart shape through the statue, knocking the middle of it out as she joined the lines together.

"Nice," Ashley said "So what about the second button?"

"There are three men in front of you," Hugo started "Hold it to your man for three seconds,"

As they did, the men started to fall unconscious.

"Oh my god! Are they okay?" Emily asked.

"They're fine, just unconscious," Hugo reassured her.

"How long before they wake up?" Ashley asked.

"Twelve minutes, no more, no less," Hugo explained "So from the minute they hit the ground, you have twelve minutes to do what you have to do, and go,"

"Fair enough," JJ said "And the torch?"

"Only use it when you have to, and it has to be charged after every use, so use it wisely," Hugo warned.

"But what does it do?" Emily asked.

"Press it up against someone and hit the button, it should send an electric shock powerful enough to paralyze your subject for thirty seconds," he explained "Don't ask Emily, because I honestly don't know," they turned to Emily had opened her mouth to say something.

Emily smirked and shook her head, he always knew what she was going to say, when she was going to say it.

"You start school in two days, so get some sleep and study the blue prints when you get the chance," Hugo said "Good luck girls,"

Again, he had signed off.

* * *

**So this one's a little longer :) makes up for the first one**

**any ideas? opinions?**

**id love to hear from you :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**So here's third chater**

**please enjoy :)**

* * *

The next morning, when Emily came back from her run and JJ came back from her soccer training on the soccer pitch out the back, they all stood around their large holographic computer in the middle of their 'Ops Center'.

They were examining the blue prints for the school, Hugo had managed to find.

"Okay, start with secluded areas that are out of bounds, and teachers think to never look," Ashley explained as she zoomed in on a West gate.

"That looks like a start," JJ said "We should also look out for codes and stuff on walls, in toilets, on chairs, something might just look like someone got bored in class but they're sending a message,"

"And coms in at all times, just not on auto," Emily explained "Put them on manual so we don't hear everything that everyone in our classes is saying, and get distracted,"

"Fair enough," JJ said. That was her signature phrase "So we start here," she pointed to the place where Ashley had zoomed in on "and see where we go from there,"

Emily and Ashley nodded in agreement "So, Ashley," Emily smiled "You gonna join the band this year?"

"What?" Ashley shook her head "No way,"

"Oh come on! You're hell good!" JJ said.

"Unlikely," Ashley scoffed.

"You have the most amazing voice I have ever heard," Emily said 'as-a-matter-of-factually'.

Ashley just stared at them for a minute, but when she saw they wouldn't budge she sighed "Okay, I'll make you a deal,"

JJ and Emily smiled even though they didn't know what the deal was.

"Emily, you join the gymnastic team, and JJ, you join the soccer team," Ashley smirked, knowing they'd be hesitant.

"You know I don't compete anymore Ashley," Emily said seriously.

"You've got to get past it," Ashley explained "The past is the past, and it has to stay the past, it's time to start your here-and-now,"

"One, you just sounded like a fortune cookie," she said making JJ chuckle "And two, you have to promise to join the band, or even go solo, I've heard you play the guitar,"

"And piano," JJ added "It's a win-win, you can do like every song with those two,"

"Fine, but you are joining the gymnastics team, no argument," she said to Emily "And you are gonna become captain of the soccer team," she said to JJ.

"I can't just become captain, I actually have to get in first," JJ rolled her eyes.

"Which I know you will," Ashley said "So do we have a deal, or not?"

Emily and JJ looked at each other and shrugged "Deal," they replied in unison.

Ashley smiled and pulled them into a group hug "You guys are the best," Ashley said.

"I know," Emily shrugged jokingly, making them all chuckle.

* * *

After their little meeting, Ashley decided to go into their recording studio. The mansion had everything for everyone, and for Ashley, it was her dance and recording studio.

There was a control guy on stand-by at all times as they lived in the seperate staff house. Ashley and Joel were good friends. Great friends.

Joel was the same age as Emily, eighteen, but dropped out of school to take care of his family. Hugo offered him the job because he knew he was interested in music.

Joel was currently being home schooled with the girls and some of the other staff that had dropped out of school for a reason, Hugo gave them all a second chance. He lived by them.

Ashley started to really like Joel, more than a friend. He was smart and funny and he was extremely attractive too.

"Joel," she smiled and gave him a hug. He returned her smile and closed his eyes and breathed in her scent.

"Hey Ash," he replied then they pulled away "And what song will it be today?"

"My Kind of Love, by Emili Sande," she replied as they made their way to their positions. Joel sat at his station whilst Ashley put her headphones over one ear as she stood in front of the mic.

Joel smiled "I'm sure you'll do great," he looked up at her again "Again,"

Ashley couldn't hide her smile and bit her lip "Thanks,"

"Okay," he found the song in the collection on the computer "Ready?" he asked.

"I always am," she replied with a smirk making Joel smile and shake his head.

She truly was beautiful, all the time.

The song started and Ashley began to sing "I can't buy your love, don't even wanna try,"

Joel adjusted the controls on the panel as he listened intently. He smiled at her voice but kept focused.

"Cause when you've given up, when no mater what you do, it's never good enough, when you never thought that it could ever get this tough, that's when you feel my kind of love," she sang the chorus perfectly and continued.

Joel began to move to the music but kept adjusting the controls on the panel.

As Ashley finished and the recording stopped, Joel clapped and Ashley gave a mock bow, making him laugh.

"That was great," Joel smiled "You really have a great voice,"

"Thank you," she gave a courtesy nod "You should sing with me next time,"

Joel looked at her and blinked, he wasn't expecting that, but then smiled "You're forgetting something,"

"And what would that be?" she asked tilting her head to the side a little.

"I can't sing," he replied with a chuckle.

"Bull! I've heard you sing, and it's impressive," she complimented.

"When have you heard me sing?" he asked quirking an eyebrow.

Ashley blushed and turned away a little "You were, uh, in the shower,"

Joel laughed, then stopped "Wait, you saw me in the shower?" now it was his turn to blush.

Ashley couldn't help but smile at the sight "No, I didn't see you in the shower," she said as she walked into the control room "Okay, technically I did, but only your head and feet,"

"Oh," he dragged the word "Well, I appreciate the compliment, but you are sadly mistaken,"

"I highly doubt that," Ashley chuckled as they walked out together "So what's on the agenda for you today?"

"Well, Hugo informed me today that I'll be starting school on Monday, at a real school, with real people," he said excitedly.

Ashley smiled brightly "That's so cool! Where are you going?"

"A school called Miami West High," he informed her.

"You're kidding!" he shook his head "I start there too! For a mission, but at least I'll be at an actual high school too,"

Joel smiled and put his arm around her shoulders as they continued walking out "This is going to be wicked!"

Ashley laughed at that comment and embraced the contact, as did he.

* * *

Meanwhile, JJ wanted to go for a surf. She loved the beach. The waves crashing against the sand. The sun shining brightly down on her skin.

She wore her sky blue bikinis with black short board shorts. She had a matching sky blue surfboard that stood out on the waves.

She paddled towards a six footer and turned around to catch it. With six light strokes and three strong ones, she was up on her board and riding through the tube that had formed.

JJ smiled to herself. The wave was beautiful, almost crystal-like.

She came out the other end of the tube and forced her board up the wave and jumped, doing a back flip before diving in head-first.

When she merged from the water she found herself swimming next to a dolphin. She hadn't realized they swam so close to shore.

She laughed and patted the bottle nosed mammal. It squealed in joy and she grabbed the fin with one hand, the other one helped her onto her board.

The dolphin sped forward and suddenly stopped, flinging JJ onto a wave and flipping her on her board, landing back on it. She took a sharp turn and stopped herself.

She saw that the dolphin had followed her. She laughed and started scratching it under it's mouth.

"You're such a cutie aren't you?" she smiled and a few minutes later, she stopped patting it and, with hesitation, the dolphin swam away.

JJ watched it swim away then finally got back on her board and paddled back to shore.

"I didn't know dolphins swan so close to shore," a voice with a strong Australian accent said from behind her.

She spun around to see a tall, muscular brunette, smiling at her.

"I know, it's amazing, isn't it?" she replied with a smile.

"I'm Jared, by the way," he stuck his hand out for her to shake.

She politely took it and replied "JJ,"

"You from around here?" he asked curiously.

"Not originally, but I've lived in Miami for the past two years," she replied "And, guessing from the accent, you're from Australia?" she said more ass an observation than a question.

He smiled "Yeah, I was originally from Adelaide, in South Australia, but I moved to the Gold Coast when I was twelve, I moved here a few months ago,"

"Oh okay," she replied "So what's it like on the Gold Coast?"

"Sunny, a lot like Miami actually, but warmer, and we have theme parks," he smiled proudly, making her laugh.

"Theme parks?" she asked "What kind of theme parks?"

"Well, there's Dreamworld, Movie World, Wet 'n' Wild, Sea World, White Water World, and...yeah that's about it," he chuckled.

"That's a lot of worlds," she replied with a laugh.

"But we pride ourselves on Australia Zoo," he informed her "Founded by Steve Irwin,"

"I have no idea who that is," she replied.

"Are you kidding me?" he asked "Haven't you heard of the phrase 'Crikey'?" he asked.

"Nope," she shook her head.

"Oh, well, I'll have to show you sometime," he replied "So what school do you go to?"

"I'll be starting at Miami West High tomorrow," she replied "You?"

"That's so weird! Me too," he smiled.

"Well, Jared, it looks like we'll be seeing a lot of each other for a while," she returned his smile.

In that moment, JJ's cell phone rang.

She saw the ID and groaned "Hey Em," she answered instead of the usual 'Jareau' when no one was around.

"Hey Jayj, I need you back here," Emily replied.

"Okay, I'll be see you soon," she replied "See ya," and with that, she hung up.

"Everything okay?" Jared asked.

"I'm sorry, but I have to go," JJ said putting her phone back into her bag which was on the sand "I guess I'll see you Monday, nice to meet you Jared," she smiled.

"Likewise, JJ," he matched her smile and with that JJ walked away with a small wave, leaving Jared watching her as he turned around and waked away.

* * *

"Okay, Em, what was so important you dragged us here?" JJ asked, seeing Joel and some of the other people that were friends were there too "And where's Ashley?"

"Well, some of you may know that Ashley's eighteenth birthday is coming up, and I want to celebrate it, big," Emily replied with a smile.

"Really?" JJ quirked an eyebrow "That's what you dragged me back here for?"

"Why what were you doing?" Emily looked at her.

"I was having a conversation with someone," she replied, which was technically the truth, just not all the details.

"Oh, boo-hoo, get over it, I'm sure you can talk to this person another time, this is important," Emily waved off her complaint.

"So what are you thinking?" Joel asked, very interested in Ashley's birthday.

Emily smiled, knowing Joel was interested more in Ashley than her party "Okay, so here's what we're gonna do..."

* * *

**What do you think?**

**Opinions and ideas are appreciated :)**


	4. Chapter 4

Monday morning, the girls woke up with a start. Emily went on her usual run to the hill and JJ went for soccer practice, which left Ashley in the mansion. She would usually go for a run, but this morning she wanted a change.

She ran back upstairs into her room and changed into her bikinis and board shorts. They were green and her shorts white, they were her favorite pair. She grabbed a set of keys which weren't her car keys and was about to go out the door, when she had an idea,

She walked down the hall, past her bedroom and into another where she found Joel on his laptop. mixing music.

She knocked three times and lent on the door frame "Almost done?" she asked.

He spun around and smiled "Yeah, I just finished, wanna hear?" he asked and took out the earphones from the computer and turned on the speakers.

"Sure," Ashley walked further into the room and lent against his desk as they listened to Joel's new track "That sounds amazing," she smiled.

"It's you," he replied leaning back into his chair.

Ashley laughed "I wish,"

"I'm being serious," he replied "We recorded it the other day, I've been working on it ever since, there's a whole album,"

"You did all this?" she asked looking at the album.

"Yep," he nodded "I told you, you're good,"

"Joel, this is good," Ashley replied "How'd you get it all done,"

"I've been working on this album for a bit over a month, but I have four more, from when you first started," he replied, shrugging.

"Four more?" Ashley raised her eyebrows.

"Yep," he nodded "So what's with the bathers?"

"Oh, I was coming here to see if you wanna come with me, I was just about to go out," she replied standing up.

"And where would that be?" he asked, intrigued.

"It's a surprise," she smiled "Come on, I know you'll love it,"

Joel returned her smile and stood up "I'll just put my boardies on,"

Ashley nodded and stepped outside, waiting for him to get changed.

Only a few seconds later, Joel came out with his fluorescent green board shorts on and a towel over his bare shoulder. His six pack showing and his pecks on display.

"Wow, that was fast," she said as he shut his bedroom door.

"Didn't have much to change in to," he replied with a shrug.

"I can see that," she chuckled "Ready?"

They walked out the front door, locking it behind them, and walked down to the docks.

Ashley tossed him a pair of keys and jumped on a jet ski "That's yours," she pointed to a black jet ski in front of her green one.

"I take it you like the color green," he smirked, noticing her bathers, how could he not?

"My favorite," she replied "Okay, let's go," she said as Joel got on his jet ski and took off next to her.

They jumped over waves and crashed back onto the water. They drove in circles creating wave pools, then drove back through them, jumping high into the air.

Ashley circled around Joel and he did the same. Joel eventually jumped off, making it look like an accident, and Ashley came to his side.

"You okay?" she asked cutting her engine.

"Yeah, I'm fine," he replied shaking his hair "Mind giving me a hand up?"

Ashley smirked and grabbed his hand, she tried to pull him up but he just pulled her into the water.

When she merged, she wiped her hair back, flat, "Hey!" she punched him in the shoulder "What was that for?"

"You looked hot, thought you needed to be cooled down," he replied with an innocent smile.

Ashley rolled her eyes and tried to get back up onto the jet ski, but Joel wrapped an arm around her waist and pulled her pack in. She let out a little scream and laughed.

When she swan back up to the surface and caught her breath, she came in contact with another pair of lips.

Joel had grabbed the back of her head and pulled her in for a searing kiss.

Slowly, she wrapped her arms around his neck as he held onto her slim waist.

As they parted, they both smiled.

"Galaxy," Joel said.

"What?" Ashley looked at him confused.

"We should sing 'Galaxy' for our duet," he said, they were still inches apart.

Ashley smiled again "Sounds perfect," she said before kissing him again.

* * *

When all three girls had finished their morning activities, they all met in the dining room for breakfast, joined by Joel.

"Good morning, you two," Emily smirked at the couple "And what did you guys get up to this morning, and why are you wet?"

"We went for a ride on the jet skis," Joel said "And I have copies of an amazing album for all three of you," he said giving a pointed look to Ashley, who just rolled her eyes.

"Really? Why by?" JJ asked.

"It's a surprise," Joel said smiling "But don't worry, it's good,"

"Okay, cool," Emily smiled "So what shall we have for our first day of school?"

"Uh, I'll have a bacon and egg muffin with cheese," said JJ "Thanks,"

"Ash?" Emily asked.

"Same, thanks Em," Ashley replied.

"Joel?" Emily asked.

"I can get it myself if you want," Joel offered.

Emily rolled her eyes "Relax, what will you have for breakfast?"

"Okay, I'll have the same but with Worcestershire sauce, please, thanks," Joel said.

Emily nodded and waked into the kitchen to Gloria, the chef.

"Good morning Gloria, sleep well?" Emily asked, they were great friends as the girls always helped her out even wen she didn't need it.

"I did thank you Em, excited for your first day?" Gloria smiled and started on the breakfast as she had heard the orders.

"I am actually, it'll be good to go back to a normal school with other kids," Emily replied as she cracked the eggs into the egg rings.

"I guess home schooling will do that to you," Gloria replied "So met anyone yet?"

"As in boys?" Emily laughed "No, not yet,"

"But you'd tell me if you do?" Gloria quirked an eyebrow at her.

"You'd be the second to know," Emily said earning a questioning look "Big brother would know first, he knows everything,"

Gloria laughed "That he does,"

"So have you actually met Hugo?" Emily asked.

"Nope, I don't think anyone has," she replied "He could be one of us for all we know,"

"True," Emily nodded "How's Gary?"

"The cancer spread to his brain," Gloria said sadly "Be had no memory of who I am anymore, or you guys,"

"Oh, I'm sorry," Emily said "How are you coping with it?"

"I miss my husband, but as long as I have you guys, I'll get through it," she replied.

"Well, you know we're always here," Emily said putting the eggs on top of the bacon and drizzling one with sauce.

"I know," Gloria smiled "Just make sure you keep safe," she warned her.

"We always do," she winked and grabbed two plates and walking out into the dining room and placing them in front of Joel and Ashley.

"Thanks Emily," they replied in unison "Thank you Gloria!" they shouted so she could hear.

"No problem!" Gloria shouted back, earning a chuckle from all of them.

Emily then went back into the kitchen to grab the other two plates and brought them back out, thinking Gloria in the process.

"Okay, Joel, if you see any signs or anything that just looks weird, tell us," Emily said.

"Will do," he said after swallowing a mouthful of muffin.

"Great, thanks," JJ said "So we start in the West Gate, the codes and stuff would be somewhere secluded and wouldn't stand out,"

"We know, Jayj, we've been through this already, let's just make it to school first," Ashley chuckled.

"Sorry, just nervous," JJ apologized.

"It's just school, Jayj," Emily said "I've been to lots of schools, after a while you get used to being the new kid," she shrugged.

"I know, but I haven't been to six different countries and have a career politician for a mother," JJ reasoned.

"If we stick together, we'll be just fine," Joel assured them.

"Exactly," Ashley said, Emily nodded in agreement.

* * *

As the four of them puled up in their cars, they definitely attracted attention.

Joel rode in Ashley's car as it was just easier.

Emily stepped out of her car wearing red short shorts, and a tight white cotton tank top with YALE written on the chest, tucked into the shorts. She wore red Vans shoes and her hair was up in a messy bun with loose strands on the sides of her face. She had a simple white gold necklace that read 'hope'. She had a diamond ring on her right middle finger and she had mirrored aviators.

JJ wore dark navy high-waist shorts with a loose floral top tucked in. She had white high-topped Converse shoes on and her hair was straight and down. She had a long necklace with a simple wooden cross and a gold ring on her left middle finger. Her sunglasses were floral pattern with a deep purple tint.

Ashley had green short shorts and a long sleeve black lace top with a green strapless lace crop underneath. She had black glitter Vans shoes and her hair was up in a long straight pony tail. She had a grey wire headband twisted into a bow at the front. She had a flower ring on her right middle ringer.

All three girls had their watches on and they had their kits in the car and they put their guns and knives in their school backpacks.

Joel wore pale blue Billabong Swerve Walkshorts and a white fitted V-neck cotton shirt with white canvas boat shoes. Hugo had given him a watch too, it was a white gold and black watch with records and headphones in the background. He was given a gun and a knife as he was trained with the girls, but hadn't become an official agent yet. He had dark brown Widow's Peak styled hair and he had pitch black retro aviator sunglasses. He had a white gold chain around his neck and a matching bracelet.

"Okay, everyone's staring," Joel said as they gathered in a group in front of their cars.

"Just ignore it, they'll eventually get bored," Ashley said.

"JJ!" an Australian accent called and walked over "Hey," he smiled.

"Hey Jared," JJ returned his smile "Jared, these are Emily, Ashley and Joel," she introduced "Guys, this is Jared,"

Joel shook his hand firmly and smiled "How's it goin'?" Jared asked.

"Good, man, yourself?" Joel asked.

"Yeah, it's different, I'll give you that," Jared smiled "Nice cars,"

"Thanks," they said in unison "So this is your first school in the States, huh?" JJ asked him.

"Yeah, it feels weird not wearing a uniform, but hey, I'm not complaining," he smiled.

They all chuckled a little and Emily continued "Shall we?"

"Of course," JJ replied earning a wink from Emily. JJ rolled her eyes and they started to walk to the office, earning some turned heads along the way.

"Emily!" Arizona called "Hey!"

"Oh hey Arizona," she smiled.

"Where you headed?" Arizona asked.

"Office for our timetables," Emily replied then leaned in to mutter "And everyone is staring,"

Arizona chuckled "That's cause you all look hot," she whispered back.

"Aw," Emily said mockingly "That's so sweet," and put an arm around Arizona's shoulders.

They walked into the office and grabbed their timetables. In every class, there were two of them, mostly Ashley and Joel, and Emily and JJ. Jared was in most of JJ's classes and Arizona was in most of Emily's.

"First period, Spanish class," Emily said, then curse in Spanish, earning a quirked eyebrow from Joel and Jared.

"You speak Spanish?" Jared asked.

"Yep," Emily nodded.

JJ smirked "And five other languages!"

Emily rolled her eyes "Not by choice,"

"Well, at least you'll be able to help me," JJ said.

"And me," Arizona said with an innocent smile.

Emily noticed someone behind Arizona and smirked "That chick behind you keeps checking you out," she told her.

"What? Where?" Arizona spun around and saw a tall, beautiful Latina girl quickly look down away from her.

"Go over and talk to her," Ashley said.

"I don't even know if she's gay," Arizona said "I don't even know her name,"

"Then go find out," JJ shoved Arizona over to the girl.

"Hi, I'm Arizona," Arizona introduced herself.

The girl smiled "Callie Torres," she replied and shook her hand "You're new?"

"Yep, moved here about a month ago," Arizona nodded "You?"

"Nope, Miami born and raised," she replied with a single shake of the head.

"So I guess you know your way around don't you?" Arizona asked.

"Yeah, I do," Callie smirked "What's your first period?"

"Spanish," Arizona said.

"Well, Arizona, so do I, I'll show you around if you want," Callie said.

"Sure," Arizona smiled brightly and Callie had to look away to not gt lost in those sparkly blue eyes.

Arizona tried not to stare into Callie's big brown eyes, luckily Callie broke eye contact first.

"Did your friends want to come?" Callie offered looking over at the group behind them.

"Sure, let's go ask them," Arizona smiled and they walked back over to the group "Callie these are Emily, Ashley, JJ, Joel and Jared," Arizona introduced, having picked up the guys names before "Guys, this is Callie Torres, she's offered to show us around,"

"Are you sure?" Emily asked.

"Yeah, of course, I know this school like the back of my hand," Callie explained.

"Great," Ashley smiled "Well, do you know where Psychology is?" she looked at Emily "Really? Psychology?"

Emily and JJ tried not to laugh "Uh, yeah, Psych's in room 3G45, so block 3, ground floor, room 45," Callie directed them.

"Thanks," Ashley smiled "We owe you one, see you round Callie," she called over her shoulder as Joel and Ashley walked to their Psych class.

"Calliope Torres!" an angry looking red head stormed up from behind her "You told Mark about Teddy?"

"Mark? No, I do not tell best friends about other best friends, it just doesn't work like that," Callie rolled her eyes "And if you ever call me Calliope again, I'll break your nose,"

The girl rolled her eyes "Yeah, yeah, you've said that before,"

"Addison Montgomery, meet Arizona, JJ and Jared," Callie introduced "This is Addison, my best friend,"

Addison smiled "Nice to meet you,"

"Likewise," Emily smiled.

"Calliope Torres!" another angry person stormed up from behind her "Why didn't you tell me about Addison? I'm your best friend!" he said.

"See?" she gave a pointed look to Addison then turned to Mark "Okay, first of all, what's with people calling me that? And two, not my fault Cristina told you and not me,"

"You told Cristina?" asked Addison. JJ and Emily looked at each other with raised eyebrows.

"Uh, yeah?" Callie said like it was the most obvious thing in the world "I tell her everything, she's like a robot, she has no emotions,"

"You should have told me," Mark crossed his arms.

"Okay, you," she pointed to Mark "Go whinge to someone who cares, Derek maybe," then he turned to Addison "And you can bitch and moan about it or you can go ask Teddy out, it's not that hard,"

Addison and Mark looked at her for a second then mumbled something about 'not bitching and moaning' and moped away.

The three girls and Jared raised their eyebrows and tried not to laugh.

"Sorry, that was Mark, my other best friend," Callie explained "So, shall we go to Spanish class?"

They walked past a group of kids and Callie turned to them "So does anyone actually speak Spanish?" she asked in Spanish.

Emily smiled "Sure do, one of the first languages I learned," also in Spanish.

"Nice, you're fluent," Callie said (also in Spanish)

"I lived in several parts of Spain and Mexico growing up," she replied.

Arizona, JJ and Jared listened to their Spanish like it was the most easiest subject ever and raised their eyebrows.

"I've only heard her speak in Italian, and even then, she's ranting about something," Arizona murmured to the other two non-Spanish-speaking students.

"She rants in Italian?" Jared asked with his eyebrows still raised.

"All the time," JJ shook her head "But sometimes she switches to Arabic,"

Arizona laughed "Oh yeah, I totally forgot about that,"

"How many freakin' languages does she speak?" asked Jared.

"I think it's about six other than English," Arizona said.

"Yeah, Spanish, Italian, Arabic, Russian, French and Greek," JJ confirmed.

"I had trouble learning Japanese back in the 'Sunshine State'," Jared chuckled.

"Well, when you have a career politician for a mother, and you move from country to country, you have to learn the native language," Arizona said.

Emily and Callie continued their conversation in Spanish behind them as they entered the classroom and took their seats, but when the teacher walked in, they stopped.

* * *

**Hello Calliope Torres :)**

**Hope you liked that chapter :D**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hope you like it :)**

* * *

The first half of the day went by pretty quickly. The girls hadn't seen any indications or signs and there weren't any bullies.

They all had fourth period free so they ate lunch together.

"Callie," Addison walked over to her "Why did you tell Cristina?" she sat down with the group.

Callie rolled her eyes and turned to directly face her "Because Cristina doesn't give a shit about anything, she's the one I can talk to and it just goes out the other ear, she doesn't care,"

"Then why did she tell Mark?" Addison asked.

"Because you and he used to be a thing and now you're like best friends, I think he deserves to know," Callie replied.

"Okay, fine," Addison said and turned to the group and saw more new people, and smiled "Hi, I'm Addison,"

"Joel," he returned her smile.

"Ashley," she introduced herself matching her smile.

"Addison," a tall blond came over smiling "Hey,"

"Hey Teddy," she smiled and blushed a little.

"Teddy," Callie started and made the introductions.

"Good to meet you," Teddy smiled and sat down "So, you trying out for the cheer leading team?" she asked Addison.

"I'm not good enough for it this year," Addison said sadly.

"Addie, you are one of the most talented cheerleaders I have seen," Teddy reassured her with a smile, making Addison blush again.

"Thanks," she smiled.

"So do any of you do any sport?" Callie asked everyone.

"Soccer," JJ said.

"Singing," Ashley said "With him," he nodded his head to Joel.

"Arizona does cheer leading," Emily smiled at her.

"Really?" Callie asked, making Arizona blush.

"I, uh, I swim," said Jared nervously "Internationally," he added quietly at the end, almost embarrassed.

"Seriously?" JJ asked "That's so cool,"

Jared smiled "What about you Emily? Any Sport?" Teddy asked her.

"Nope," Emily shook her head, she lied.

JJ, Ashley and Arizona rolled their eyes "She was on her way to being an Olympic gymnast," Arizona explained.

"Olympic?" Addison asked as her jaw dropped, as did everyone else.

"I guess," Emily said "Excuse me, I, uh, I have to go," she then stood up and walked away.

"She'd modest," JJ explained.

Callie scoffed "That's the understatement of the year,"

"She just doesn't like to talk about it," Arizona said, giving the two other girls a look.

"Why not? I'd be screaming it from the rooftops," Teddy said.

"She was hurt, pretty bad, it just brings back some memories," Ashley explained.

Everyone else, knowing that's all they were going to get, just nodded and left it alone.

"So did you all know each other before today?" Addison asked.

"Well, I knew Emily from when her mother was posted in Seattle, my dad was based there," Arizona explained.

"And the four of us live together," said JJ.

"With who?" Teddy asked.

"Well, technically Emily owns the property but we all pay board," Ashley explained.

"What, no parents?" Addison asked with her eyebrows raised.

"Yeah, Hugo," said Ashley, not telling them the whole story.

"He's our legal guardian, but he's hardly ever home," said Joel.

"Oh that's cool," said Callie and someone came up behind her.

"Callie," he said "How's it goin'?"

"What do you want George?" asked Callie as she rolled her eyes.

"Okay, I thought we were being civil about this?" George replied.

"Civil?" Callie turned to him "You want me to be civil about this?"

"Well, yeah," he replied.

Callie scoffed and shook her head "Go. Away. George," she said through gritted teeth "Before I find a brick and smash it into your face,"

George looked at her for a second then turned away sadly.

"Do we wanna know?" Arizona whispered to Teddy.

"Probably not, but you'll hear about it anyway," Teddy sighed.

"You okay?" asked Addison softly.

"If I never see Izzy Stevens again, it'll be too soon," Callie shuddered at the thought.

"That's if she doesn't die," Teddy added.

"What? I thought the IL2 was working," Callie said in shock.

"Mets?" JJ asked with raised eyebrows.

"What's mets?" asked Ashley.

"Metastatic melanoma," JJ explained "A tumor,"

"All I heard was that it was a brain tumor," Teddy said.

JJ sighed "That's the worst place to have it, it can grow on any organ in the body, but it's treatable, and depending on how early you catch it, the neurosurgeon and how much her body can take, sometimes curable, and because she's young, her survival rates are higher,"

Everyone just looked at her and blinked. She looked at her hands then back to them "My brother was diagnosed with a Stage IV Metastatic melanoma, he died three years ago,"

No one knew what to say instead Jared said "When we still lived in Adelaide, my sister had Patent Ductus Arteriosus, a rare heart disease," he started "Most babies that have the surgery go home after two days after, but there were complications and her lungs started to swell, eventually crushing her heart," he looked down at his hands, just like JJ did "She never made it off the table,"

The table was silent for a while as no one knew what to say and Emily came back "Okay, I'm guessing we need to change the subject so, I saw the sign up sheet for the official gymnastics team, and I signed myself up," she smiled.

Ashley smiled "See, the past is the past and now you're in the here-and-now,"

Emily rolled her eyes "Yeah yeah, let's not get too ahead of ourselves, I have to get in first, and I saw a talent competition sign up sheet too,"

"You should enter," Joel said to Ashley "You listened to your album, you know you're good,"

Ashley rolled her eyes "Not really,"

Joel smirked and clicked 'play' on his phone. It started to play 'We Found Love', sung by Ashley.

Ashley tried to grab his phone but she wasn't quick enough as Addison grabbed it and took it out of her reach.

"This is you?" Teddy asked in disbelief.

"No," she lied.

"Yes, we record almost everyday," Joel said proudly.

"Like in a studio?" Callie asked still listening to the song.

Ashley nodded "It's just for fun, I could never be pro,"

"Uh, yes, you could," Teddy said like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"You should totally enter," said JJ "You know you're good enough,"

"And we made a deal," Emily said.

Ashley groaned, she totally forgot about the deal "Fine, but you have to do soccer,"

"Yes!" Emily and JJ fist bumped "So Callie, what's your fancy?"

"What do you mean?" Callie replied.

"Well, performing, sport, music, dancing..." Emily explained.

"Softball," she explained "I was Captain last year,"

"Awesome," Arizona smiled "So you actually put your name down Emily?"

"Yes, A, I put my name down," Emily rolled her eyes.

"Alright, but if I see that list doesn't have the name Emily Prentiss on it..." Arizona warned.

"And if the cheer leading squad doesn't have 'Arizona Robbins' down..." Emily retorted just as Hugo said something into their coms.

All four turned incredibly serious and looked at each other. They subtly put their guns in the back of their shorts and ran out, leaving the rest of then dumbstruck.

"What the hell just happened?" Addison asked.

"I have no idea," Jared said furrowing his eyebrows.

* * *

The four agents ran out of the cafeteria and around into the courtyard where they saw a man beating up a kid. He was on the floor crying out in pain and the man kept kicking him in the stomach.

"Hey!" Ashley yelled as they ran to him.

The man spun around and came at the girls swinging his fists through the air. Ashley ducked as his swing missed and grabbed his arm to twist it, flipping him onto his back.

"Who the hell are you?" he asked groaning on the ground.

"Someone who doesn't tolerate violence or harassment," JJ said.

"I wasn't being violent!" he shouted.

Emily, who had gone to the boy on the ground, shook her head "He's got at least two broken ribs,"

JJ herd sirens as Hugo had obviously already called an ambulance and the police.

Emily picked the boy up carefully, with one arm under his knees and the other below his neck, he was unconscious. She carefully carried him out to the entrance and met the ambulance there.

"What happened?" asked the medic.

"He was beaten pretty bad, I think he has a few broken ribs and his jaw looks broken," she explained as she climbed into the back of the ambulance with the boy on the gurney.

Emily pulled out her phone and called JJ "Can you tell the teachers where I've gone? Thanks Jayj, I owe you one,"

The boy started to groan as he regained consciousness "Where am I?"

"Hey kid," Emily smiled "You're in the back of an ambulance, you're going to the hospital, I need you to lay very still for me okay?"

The boy nodded slowly "Who are you?"

"My name's Emily, can you tell me yours?" she replied.

"Sean," he replied "Sean Hotchner,"

"Okay Sean, have you got any family?" Emily asked tilting her head to the side.

"Aaron, my brother," said Sean.

"Okay, do you have a phone on you?" she asked him and he nodded "Is his number in there?" the boy nodded again before falling out of consciousness again.

Emily grabbed the boy's phone and dialed the number into her own phone "Hello?" someone answered.

"Is this Aaron Hotchner?" asked Emily.

"Yes, who's this?" he replied skeptical.

"I'm Emily Prentiss, I'm on my way to the hospital with your brother, Sean," she explained.

"What?! What happened?" he asked and she could hear shuffling in the background.

"Are you in class?" she asked, hearing a teacher in the background.

"Yeah," he replied "I'm on my way, can you tell me what happened?"

"I think you should just get down here, but your brother is strong, but you already know that," said Emily.

"I know, he always had been," he replied "I'll meet you at the hospital,"

"I'll be waiting," she replied and hung up.

* * *

When Sean woke up, he found Emily at his bedside.

"Hey," she smiled "How you feeling?"

"Fine," he replied "You stayed the whole time?"

Emily smiled again "Of course I did," she looked at him for a moment "Your brother's on his way, he was so worried,"

"Do you know him?" he asked.

"No, I haven't him, but I know for a fact he was worried about you," she explained "He ran out of his classroom straight away,"

"That's Aaron for you," Sean smirked.

"So, Mr. Hotchner, tell me about yourself, play any sports?" Emily leaned forward on her elbows.

"Aaron teaches me football, but I love baseball," he said "I want Aaron to play with me, but he has football practice,"

"Well, I happen to know someone who is great at baseball," Emily said as-a-matter-of-factually.

"Really? Who?" he asked hopefully.

"I am, whenever I wasn't training, I played baseball, I found it more exciting than softball," she shrugged "I could play with you sometime,"

"Really?" he said excitedly "Thanks so much!"

"Yeah, well, it's the least I could do," she smiled.

"I think I owe you actually," Sean laughed "So what sport do you play, you said whenever you weren't practicing,"

"Gymnastics," she replied "It's fun, exhilarating,"

"Wow, isn't it hard though?" Sean asked.

"It's hard work, that's for sure, and then you have so many leotards and tracksuits and then you've got the beam shoes and the grips that go on your hand so you don't slip," she explained "It's definitely not cheap,"

"Do you ever get bored of it?" he asked.

"No, because when you fly through the air, you get a shot of adrenalin, you never thought you could get," she explained "But, once you get better and those fractures are healed, we are going to get you onto the baseball team," she winked.

He smiled and laughed "I hope so,"

"You know, once when I was in Italy, I was playing a game of baseball with my friend Matthew," she started "I hit the ball, but it smacked him right in the go-nads," she smiled.

Sean burst out in hysterical laughter making Emily laugh with him.

"I swear he couldn't walk properly for a week!" she added, making him laugh harder.

They were both laughing hysterically when a tall, teenage boy came running over "Sean,"

They both managed to stop laughing and greet him "Oh hey Aaron,"

"Are you okay?" he asked walking over to his bedside.

"I'm fine, thanks to Emily here," Sean gestured to the girl sitting next to his bed, still smiling at him.

"You must be the big brother, Emily Prentiss," she introduced herself.

"Aaron Hotchner," he smiled politely "And thanks for saving him, and staying with him,"

"It was my pleasure, and besides, Sean's a great kid," she looked down at the smirking boy.

"So what was so funny?" Aaron asked as he took a seat on the other side of the bed.

Sean started to laugh again at the memory "I was telling him about some old baseball memories of mine," she explained.

"He told you he wanted to play baseball?" he grinned.

"Yeah," she nodded.

"Emily offered to help me practice," Sean said proudly.

"You really don't have to do that," Aaron said to her.

"Don't worry about it, it'll feel good to get back out on the diamond," she nodded "So, Little Hotchner tells me that you play football,"

"Yeah, Captain actually," he then paused and quirked an eyebrow "Little Hotchner?"

Emily laughed "My personal nickname for you,"

Sean smirked at his laughing brother. He hardly ever laughs anymore, he hardly ever smiles.

"Hey Aaron, did you know that Emily does gymnastics?" asked Sean to his older brother.

He looked at Emily "Is that right?"

"I don't compete internationally anymore, but I still train," she shrugged.

"Are you gonna try out for the team?" Sean asked.

"I am," she nodded "And you'll try out for the baseball team," she smiled at the little Hotchner.

"Absolutely!" Sean smirked.

"So, you're new to the school?" Aaron asked.

They continued to talk for a while about everything that came into mind. They talked about Emily's overseas trips and gymnastics competitions, but she avoided the question as to why she quit.

When Sean finally fell asleep, it was dark, and Emily decided it was a good time to leave.

"Well I better get going," Emily said "It was nice to meet you Aaron," she smiled and started to walk away.

"Emily," Aaron called after her making her turn around on the spot "Thanks, for everything,"

She smiled again and nodded her head once "I'll see you at school sometime," and with that she walked away.

* * *

**Haha, when I typed in 'Hotchner', it said it was wrong and came up with 'Hotchpotch' instead!**

**I hope you liked this chapter :)**


	6. Chapter 6

**Here's sixth chapter, enjoy ;)**

* * *

The next day, Emily left a little later than usual as she slept in. She rarely slept in, but she was up all night trying to figure out who the older kid was that beat Sean. She was trying to find him through the school's

website photos, but she didn't find any.

She met up with the group at lunch "Hey guys," she yawned.

"Late night?" Addison chuckled.

"You could say that," Emily smiled weakly "I was with Sean and Hotch late at the hospital,"

"You came home at twelve, then you were on your computer till like, 3 A.M," JJ said with a scoff.

"I was trying to find the kid that hurt Little Hotchner," Emily explained "Nothing, there's no photos or anything,"

"If you see him, maybe we could help with the I.D?" Teddy said.

Emily nodded and yawned again as she heard her name being called "Emily,"

She turned to see Hotch jogging to her "Hey Hotch," she smiled weakly as she was too tired to do otherwise.

"Hotch?" he laughed "Where'd you pull that one from?" he asked rhetorically "Anyway, thanks for staying with Sean last night, you made him smile for the first time in a while,"

"I already told you, Sean is a great kid," Emily replied "No big,"

Before Hotch could reply, he was being called away "Hotchner!" a jock called.

"I'll be there in a second Morgan!" Hotch called back.

Morgan nodded slowly then turned back to the jock squad.

"Sorry, that's Derek Morgan," said Hotch "I have to go, but I'll catch you later, yeah?"

"Of course," Emily smiled "Later Hotch," he waved goodbye to all of them and walked back to Derek who looked at Emily then smiled and playfully punched Hotch's arm and said something along the lines of 'Damn'

"Hotch?" Callie asked with a quirked eyebrow and a smirk playing at the lips.

Emily rolled her eyes "So what is everyone doing tonight?" she asked.

"Nothin', why?" Jared replied.

Emily smirked "Who's up for a little bonding time?"

"At yours?" Arizona asked.

"Yeah, I wanna show you something," Emily replied.

"I'm in," Teddy smiled followed by a bunch of 'Yep's and 'Yeah's.

They exchanged phone numbers and Emily sent a quick text to them all telling them their address.

"Great," Emily smiled and stood up to walk to her next class.

"Uh, what just happened?" Ashley whispered to Joel.

"I have no idea," he replied then looked at her and kiss her.

* * *

Emily was walking past the football field when someone came up next to her "Emily Prentiss, right?"

She smiled "Yeah, Derek Morgan?" she asked.

"That's me," he smiled "So, you and Aaron...?"

Emily laughed "No, you heard what happened to his brother?" he nodded "I took Sean to the hospital and I met Hotch there, he was only thanking me for staying,"

"Princess, he is into you," Derek smiled smugly.

"Right, like that's possible," she scoffed.

Derek shook his head "He hasn't stopped talking about you, he hasn't smiled in months, not since his mom left,"

Emily looked at the field and saw Hotch throwing a football and smiled to herself.

"There's my chocolate god," a bubbly woman walked up behind them.

"Hey baby girl, this is Emily, the girl Hotchner's been crushin' on," he introduced earning a glare from Emily "Princess, it's true,"

"Hi, I'm Penelope," the girl smiled "Nice to meet you," Emily couldn't help but smile at the bright ball of fun.

"Likewise," she smiled "So are you two...?"

Penelope and Derek laughed "No, just good friends, I have a boyfriend, Kevin,"

"And I have...my eye on someone," Morgan said a little embarrassed.

"Jordan Todd," Penelope said "She's co-captain of the softball team, next to Callie Torres,"

"Oh?" Emily said with a smirk "What's she like?"

"The most beautiful girl on the planet, funny, caring," Derek started.

Emily smiled "He's got it bad,"

"Yes he does," Penelope nodded "So, I've seen you hanging around with two other girls and two guys,"

"Yeah, JJ, Ashley, Joel and Jared," she explained "We live together, apart from Jared,"

"Aw, Gumdrop, that's so cool!" Penelope said "So, what, like no parents?"

"Nup, no parents, except for Hugo," she saw the confused look on their faces "My mother's friend that agreed to be our legal guardian," she explained.

"That's awesome," said Derek with a smirk.

"Hey Emily," said Hotch as he ran over.

"Hey Hotch," she smiled "What's up?"

"Just practicing," he smiled "I see you've met Derek and Penelope,"

"Yeah, we were just talking about my friends," Emily said "And Jordan Todd," she said with a smirk making Hotch laugh.

"Hey!" Morgan said.

Penelope laughed and smiled "I like this girl already," then winked at Hotch who gave her a hard glare which only made her laugh harder.

In that moment, Emily's phone rang, forgetting where she was she answered "What's the sitch?" she regretted it the moment it came out of her mouth.

The three looked at her with raised eyebrows.

"Uh, thanks," Emily quickly said and hung up "Oh!" something sparked inside her "What are you guys doing tonight?"

* * *

Class was quick after lunch as they had double Gym Class for the last two periods. They had to climb the ropes as fast as they could, Emily won as she trained every day. Then they did athletics and JJ won most

of those events.

When they were ready to leave, they all gathered in the parking lot. Hotch, Penelope and Derek brought their friends Kevin, Spencer and Jordan and Callie brought her best friend Mark.

"Okay, we will need bathers, but don't worry, we have everything at home," said Emily with a smirk "Now, if you'll just follow us,"

"Who's the hottie?" Mark asked to Emily who just rolled her eyes and jumped in her car and revved her engine waiting for the others to follow. As they did, she sped out of the car park and down the road.

When they reached the mansion, everyone was in awe as they pulled into the large driveway.

Ashley was the first to the door as she put her key in the door and the code in the keypad. Everyone was a little confused when she had to scan her print.

"Okay...what's with the alarm system?" Arizona asked.

"Mother," Emily rolled her eyes.

"True that," Arizona chuckled as they walked into the very large mansion.

"I'll give you a tour later, but we should get moving," said Emily looking at her watch.

"Where are we going?" JJ asked as she had no clue what Emily was planning.

"It's a surprise," Emily smiled and walked up the large marble stair that lit with lights from the ground. They reached a door at the end of the hallway and they put another code into a control pad.

Ashley squealed in delight before Emily opened the door, knowing what was behind it "Ready?" she asked.

"Settle Ash, it's not that exciting," Joel chuckled.

Ashley kept smiling as the door opened and the room was lit with glow lights on the glass shelves and racks. It was a huge walk in closet, it was like a maze, glowing with clothes and lights as they hung from

the walls.

"No way!" Addison screeched in disbelief as the others just went wide eyed.

"Okay, pick some bathers and meet me downstairs when you're done," Emily said "And please, try not to take forever," and with that the three girls and Joel walked out to get changed.

About ten minutes later, they were all downstairs with everyone gaping at someone else.

Jared was trying not to stare at JJ, Joel at Ashley, Hotch at Emily, Callie at Arizona and vise versa, same with Teddy and Addison, Morgan at Jordan, Kevin at Penelope and Mark was staring at all of them.

"Okay, let's go," Emily smiled and started to walk out the door when she spun around quickly "See ya Gloria!" she called.

"Later girls, stay safe!" Gloria replied.

"Always!" JJ called back and they walked out the door.

"Who was that?" asked Mark.

"That's Gloria, our chef, but she's more like mother than anything else," Ashley explained.

"So, you gonna tell us where we're going?" asked Hotch to Emily who just smirked "I'll take that as a 'no',"

"You'll love it," Emily said "Trust me,"

The reached the docks and got on a large speed boat and started to drive out and stopped at a private island.

"What is this place?" Ashley asked as they walked into the forest.

"My place," said Emily and kept walking.

"Are you sure you know where you're going?" Callie asked as they walked deeper and deeper into thick bush.

"I'm sure," Emily replied and they reached what looked like a curtain made of vines and leaves in between two large trees.

She pulled the drape aside to reveal a large waterfall and rocks. It was beautiful.

"Wow," they breathed.

"How come we never knew about this?" asked JJ.

"Because I didn't want you to know, and you can't see it from the outside," Emily explained "So, you ready?" she turned to face them all with an evil grin.

"For...?" Jared asked.

Emily smiled and turned around running towards the waterfall. She leaped out as far as she could and free-fell, twisting in the air and finally landing in a canon ball in the water making a splash.

"Come on!" said Emily laughing "It's like ninety-five degrees in here!" she called up as it was at least a 20 yard drop.

"And how exactly do you get out?" Addison asked.

Emily swam to the edge of the water and held onto a vine that hung above her like the rope in gym class. She started to climb it with her legs in straddle, only using her arms as she pointed her toes.

"Yeah...some of us can't do that," said Penelope.

Emily chuckled as she walked over to them "Or you could climb up the steps over there," she pointed to some wooden steps off to the side "This actually makes out for a good gym too," she realized.

Emily quickly grabbed JJ and Ashley's wrists and started sprinting towards the waterfall and leaping off before they knew what hit them. They hit the water with a little scream and a splash.

"That was fun!" JJ laughed as they merged from the water.

"See?" Emily said smugly.

Before they knew it, the guys had jumped into the water, Spencer being thrown by Derek, and hooted as they merged.

"Come on girls!" Ashley called "It's really warm in here!"

Without really processing what she was doing, Callie picked up Arizona and jumped into the water.

The other four girls decided to jump in together on the count of three, but on two, Teddy pushed Addison in leaving Penelope and Jordan who held hands and jumped in on the third count.

Hotch smiled at the laughing Emily and dove underneath the water until his feet touch the ground, then catapulting himself up underneath her and throwing her out of the water and catching her as she fell back

in again.

Emily laughed again and splashed him, making him drop her as she swam away under the water.

Joel grabbed Ashley around the waist and pulled her into a searing kiss. As she pulled away after about 30 seconds, she asked "And what was that for?" wrapping her arms around his neck.

"For being you," he smiled and kissed her again.

Morgan, being the best friend, pushed Hotch onto Emily and quickly swam away before they knew what hit them. Hotch caught Emily before they smacked heads and steadied her.

"You okay?" he asked as she took a deep breath and blinked a few times with raised eyebrows.

She looked up at him and gave him a reassuring smile "Fine, you?"

"Great," he smiled and threw her into the air again, making her shriek a little and splashing back into the water.

Jared swam to JJ and smiled "I wanna show you something, stay here," then swam off to the steps and ran to the top of the waterfall.

He stood up the waterfall and checked to see if there were any rocks in the way. Once he knew it was safe, he stood on the very edge with his back facing the water. He swung his arms and jumped off the waterfall twisting in the air multiple times, like an olympic diver, and dove into the water barely making a splash.

JJ's jaw dropped open and she raised her eyebrows as he swam over to her "Uh, wow?" she replied.

Jared laughed "Thanks?"

"Well, I may not be as talented a swimmer as you, but I have a few moves of my own," she replied with a smirk.

"Show me," he smiled.

"I can hold my breath pretty long," she replied then took a deep breath and dove to the bottom of the water, sitting on the bottom with her legs crossed and her eyes closed, as if she was meditating.

Jared waited for her to come back up but it took a while. It took a little less than two minutes "Impressive," he said as she tried to catch her breath.

"So where'd you learn to dive?" she asked.

"Back in Adelaide, there was an aquatic center, I was the only one out of my friends to actually dive off the 10 meter platform, the others just bombed, from then on, I loved diving and I actually competed in the

Commonwealth Games, but I quit and played footy instead," he explained "Footy in Australia is way different to American Football, by the way,"

"You'll have to show me sometime," she replied "What's the Commonwealth Games?"

"It's like a mini version of the Olympics, but the States doesn't compete and Australia has won the most games," he said the second part proudly.

"Is that a fact?" she chuckled "Well, you'll have to show me this footy and Commonwealth Games you talk about,"

"I shall take you up on that offer sometime," he replied with a smile.

"Why don't you just ask her out?" Callie whispered in Addison's ear.

"Because I know she doesn't feel the same way," Addison replied "And I could say the same thing to you," she said turning around to face her friend with a smirk.

"I hardly know Arizona, I don't even know if she's gay, but I know for a fact that Teddy's into you," Callie replied "Just go up to her and kiss her or something,"

"I can't just do that," Addison said with an eye roll.

"Yes, you can," Callie said "Just go for it, what's the worst that could happen?" and with that, Callie swam away to Arizona.

Addison took a deep breath and swam to Teddy who smiled at her.

_'Wow, I could look into those green eyes all day'_ Teddy thought to herself _'She's so beautiful'_

'Hey Addi-" she was cut short by a pair of lips crashing onto hers.

Teddy closed her eyes and gave into the kiss, much to Addison's relief.

As they pulled away, they stared into each others eyes and smiled.

Teddy then grabbed the back of Addison's neck and pulled her in for another kiss, slow but passionate.

Callie watched her friend and smiled "What are you smilin' at?" Arizona asked her.

Callie nodded towards Teddy and Addison causing Arizona to smile "That's so sweet,"

"It is isn't it?" Callie replied with a smirk, still looking at her two friends enjoying themselves.

"So, Calliope, seein' anyone special?" Arizona asked with a wink and a smirk.

"Uh, no," Callie replied "Why, are you?" Callie's heart sped up.

"No, I just moved here, when would I have the time?" Arizona chuckled.

"Wait, who told you my name?" Callie narrowed her eyes making Arizona laugh nervously.

"Addison," she mumbled "But before you freak out, it slipped and the teacher said it first, Addison explained to me that it was you,"

Callie looked at her for a moment "Okay, I won't kill her...this time,"

Arizona laughed and smiled _'I wonder if she's gay'_ she thought to herself.

* * *

**Thanks so much to t0wncalledhypocrisy for your reviews, i really do appreciate them ;)**


	7. Chapter 7

**Here's chapter 7 :)**

**Like my story 'Homesick' I haven't been in the mood to write**

**Sorry it took so long :(**

**Anyways, enjoy :D**

* * *

Once they got back to the house, they had their showers, changed into some comfortable clothes and were given a tour of the house.

In total, they counted 12 large guest bedrooms, 3 swimming pools, one on the roof, an Olympic sized pool out back in the sports building with diving boards, and an indoor pool with a waterfall feature that lit up

at night. There was a gymnasium which Emily practiced her routines, a soccer pitch/football field, a baseball diamond, a random go-kart track and a laser skirmish arena. There was a large cinema screen with couches and a mini kiosk. There was a gym for work outs and the recording studio.

They had kept away from the interrogation rooms and the Ops Centre. The firing range and the observation rooms were also locked and out of sight.

Once the tour was finished, they sat down and ate dinner. They ordered their meal and talked about anything and everything except for the reason Emily quit gymnastics, and the fact that the girls were actually agents.

After dinner, they went into the living room with the cinema-like screen and sat down to watch 'The Avengers', towards the end of the film, everyone was falling asleep.

Hotch found himself being used as a pillow for Emily, but he didn't have any objections. She had drifted off into his shoulder and he could hardly hear her breathing. She was so quiet, so peaceful. JJ had fell onto

Jared's lap as he tried not to laugh, but just smiled instead and rested his hand on her back and started to trace circles as his eyelids started to feel heavy. Ashley and Joel were cuddled up together on a couch,

fast asleep. Arizona was curled up against Callie as they both fell asleep. Addison and Teddy had snuggled together, Addison's head was on Teddy's shoulder and Teddy's head rested on Addison's. Penelope and

Kevin were fast asleep, tangled with one another on a large couch. Derek found Jordan dozing off on him, which he embraced. Mark and Spencer slept on separate couches, although wished there was someone

with them, Spencer; Elle Greenaway. Mark; Lexie Grey

* * *

Emily was the first one awake, a little embarrassed when she found herself sleeping on Hotch with his arm on her back as she had fallen down to his lap, laying on her stomach. She pushed herself off of him,

careful not to wake him as she checked her watch. Her eyes widened when she saw that it was 8:30 the next morning and they were late for school.

"Shit," she muttered. The windows were pitched black with automatic tint and she clapped twice for them to let some light through without letting it blind them "Guys we gotta get up,"

Everyone groaned "God, that's bright," Ashley said and clicked so the room went dark again.

"What's the time?" asked Addison as she yawned and stretched.

"Late, and so are we," said Emily "Everyone grab some clothes from the closet and grab a shower if you want one, meet me in the kitchen when you're done,"

And with that they were out the door and headed to the showers.

Ten minutes later, they were in their cars and on their way to school. When they pulled up in the parking lot, no one was around.

"Did you really have to go 30 over the limit, Em?" JJ asked.

"Sorry, but third day of school, and I don't want to be any later than I already am," said Emily.

They all looked at their timetables and departed to their respective classes.

The four agents didn't have time to put in their coms so they paused before entering and quickly put them in when no one was around.

* * *

At lunch, the group all met up at the spot they had been for the first two days.

"Hey," Callie said to get their attention "Thanks for last night, I had a great time,"

"Yeah, it was fun," Addison smiled and everyone agreed.

The three girls looked at each other and smiled then back to the group "Thanks for coming over," Ashley replied.

"So, tryouts are tomorrow," Arizona said to Emily "You ready?"

Emily scoffed "No,"

Ashley and JJ rolled their eyes "With the exception of today, you've been training every morning, I think you're ready,"

"Fine, I'm ready," Emily raised her hands in surrender then turned to Arizona "You ready?"

Arizona shrugged "I'm not getting in,"

Emily rolled her eyes this time "Of course you will, you're the only person I know who can tumble,"

"You can tumble," Arizona replied.

"Really?" she replied sarcastically "You don't say?" then she turned to Callie "So, apparently you're Captain of the softball team,"

Callie nodded "Jordan Todd is co-captain,"

"Nice," said Ashley "And who's cheer captain?"

"It used to be Izzy Stevens, but now..." Callie thought for a moment "I think it's Meredith Grey,"

Addison's jaw dropped "Meredith Grey?" then groaned "Now I'll never get in,"

"What makes you say that?" Jared asked.

Addison sighed "Her boyfriend is my ex-boyfriend,"

Joel raised his eyebrows "Damn,"

Addison nodded in response.

"She doesn't hate you," Callie said "Cristina told me, she feels guilty in fact,"

Addison thought about it for a moment "I suppose that makes sense,"

Suddenly a voice sounded over the PA system "Could the following students please report to the principal's office; Ashley Seaver, Emily Prentiss, Jennifer Jareau and Joel Greylek please report to the principals office?"

The four looked at each other before sighing and standing up, and heading toward the front office.

"What do you think that's about?" asked Teddy.

Everyone just shrugged and went on with their lunch

* * *

As they walked into the principal's office, they were greeted by a tall man with a goatee and greyish black hair.

"Ah, kids, come in," he said as he stood up "I'm David Rossi,"

They came in and sat down on the chairs in front of his desk.

"I heard you saved a kid yesterday," he said "Sean Hotchner, a great kid, so is his older brother, Aaron,"

They nodded in response as Rossi continued "I wanted to talk to you about what happened, could you tell me?"

The four looked at each other then JJ started "We came around the corner and we saw this guy hitting this kid, we ran over and he took a swing at Ashley,"

"I dodged his swing and we managed to get him on his back whilst Joel called the ambulance," Ashley continued.

"Emily grabbed Sean and took him to the front gate where the ambulance was waiting," said Joel.

Then Emily started "I went in the ambulance with Sean and stayed with him until Aaron got there,"

Rossi nodded "Do you have any idea who this kid is?"

"No," Joel said "We only started this year, so we don't know that many people,"

Rossi nodded once again "If you see him, would you mind pointing him out to me?"

The four nodded "Of course,"

"Thank you," Rossi said and stood up "I think you'll find that you'll fit in well here," and he shook their hands.

And with that, they walked out of his office and back to lunch.

* * *

**This chapter was a little short, but meh ;)**

**Again, sorry it took so long**

**The next one will be better :)**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey guys, I know it's been a long time :( **

**sorry about that**

**here's chapter eight**

**hope you enjoy it**

* * *

Once they got back to the house, they had their showers, changed into some comfortable clothes and were given a tour of the house.

In total, they counted 12 large guest bedrooms, 3 swimming pools, one on the roof, an Olympic sized pool out back in the sports building with diving boards, and an indoor pool with a waterfall feature that lit up at night. There was a gymnasium which Emily practiced her routines, a soccer pitch/football field, a baseball diamond, a random go-kart track and a laser skirmish arena. There was a large cinema screen with couches and a mini kiosk. There was a gym for work outs and the recording studio.

They had kept away from the interrogation rooms and the Ops Centre. The firing range and the observation rooms were also locked and out of sight.

Once the tour was finished, they sat down and ate dinner. They ordered their meal and talked about anything and everything except for the reason Emily quit gymnastics, and the fact that the girls were actually agents.

After dinner, they went into the living room with the cinema-like screen and sat down to watch 'The Avengers', towards the end of the film, everyone was falling asleep.

Hotch found himself being used as a pillow for Emily, but he didn't have any objections. She had drifted off into his shoulder and he could hardly hear her breathing. She was so quiet, so peaceful. JJ had fell onto Jared's lap as he tried not to laugh, but just smiled instead and rested his hand on her back and started to trace circles as his eyelids started to feel heavy. Ashley and Joel were cuddled up together on a couch, fast asleep. Arizona was curled up against Callie as they both fell asleep. Addison and Teddy had snuggled together, Addison's head was on Teddy's shoulder and Teddy's head rested on Addison's. Penelope and Kevin were fast asleep, tangled with one another on a large couch. Derek found Jordan dozing off on him, which he embraced. Mark and Spencer slept on seperate couches, although wished there was someone with them, Spencer; Elle Greenaway. Mark; Lexie Grey

* * *

Emily was the first one awake, a little embarrassed when she found herself sleeping on Hotch with his arm on her back as she had fallen down to his lap, laying on her stomach. She pushed herself off of him, careful not to wake him as she checked her watch. Her eyes widened when she saw that it was 8:30 the next morning and they were late for school.

"Shit," she muttered. The windows were pitched black with automatic tint and she clapped twice for them to let some light through without letting it blind them "Guys we gotta get up,"

Everyone groaned "God, that's bright," Ashley said and clicked so the room went dark again.

"What's the time?" asked Addison as she yawned and stretched.

"Late, and so are we," said Emily "Everyone grab some clothes from the closet and grab a shower if you want one, meet me in the kitchen when you're done,"

And with that they were out the door and headed to the showers.

Ten minutes later, they were in their cars and on their way to school. When they pulled up in the parking lot, no one was around.

"Did you really have to go 30 over the limit, Em?" JJ asked.

"Sorry, but third day of school, and I don't want to be any later than I already am," said Emily.

They all looked at their timetables and departed to their respective classes.

The four agents didn't have time to put in their coms so they paused before entering and quickly put them in when no one was around.

* * *

At lunch, the group all met up at the spot they had been for the first two days.

"Hey," Callie said to get their attention "Thanks for last night, I had a great time,"

"Yeah, it was fun," Addison smiled and everyone agreed.

The three girls looked at each other and smiled then back to the group "Thanks for coming over," Ashley replied.

"So, tryouts are tomorrow," Arizona said to Emily "You ready?"

Emily scoffed "No,"

Ashley and JJ rolled their eyes "With the exception of today, you've been training every morning, I think you're ready,"

"Fine, I'm ready," Emily raised her hands in surrender then turned to Arizona "You ready?"

Arizona shrugged "I'm not getting in,"

Emily rolled her eyes this time "Of course you will, you're the only person I know who can tumble,"

"You can tumble," Arizona replied.

"Really?" she replied sarcastically "You don't say?" then she turned to Callie "So, apparently you're Captain of the softball team,"

Callie nodded "Jordan Todd is co-captain,"

"Nice," said Ashley "And who's cheer captain?"

"It used to be Izzy Stevens, but now..." Callie thought for a moment "I think it's Meredith Grey,"

Addison's jaw dropped "Meredith Grey?" then groaned "Now I'll never get in,"

"What makes you say that?" Jared asked.

Addison sighed "Her boyfriend is my ex-boyfriend,"

Joel raised his eyebrows "Damn,"

Addison nodded in response.

"She doesn't hate you," Callie said "Cristina told me, she feels guilty infact,"

Addison thought about it for a moment "I suppose that makes sense,"

Suddenly a voice sounded over the PA system "Could the following students please report to the principal's office; Ashley Seaver, Emily Prentiss, Jennifer Jareau and Joel Greylek please report to the principals office?"

The four looked at each other before sighing and standing up, and heading toward the front office.

"What do you think that's about?" asked Teddy.

Everyone just shrugged and went on with their lunch

* * *

As they walked into the principal's office, they were greeted by a tall man with a goatie and greyish black hair.

"Ah, kids, come in," he said as he stood up "I'm David Rossi,"

They came in and sat down on the chairs in front of his desk.

"I heard you saved a kid yesterday," he said "Sean Hotchner, a great kid, so is his older brother, Aaron,"

They nodded in reponse as Rossi continued "I wanted to talk to you about what happened, could you tell me?"

The four looked at each other then JJ started "We came around the corner and we saw this guy hitting this kid, we ran over and he took a swing at Ashley,"

"I dodged his swing and we managed to get him on his back whilst Joel called the ambulance," Ashley continued.

"Emily grabbed Sean and took him to the front gate where the ambulance was waiting," said Joel.

Then Emily started "I went in the ambulance with Sean and stayed with him until Aaron got there,"

Rossi nodded "Do you have any idea who this kid is?"

"No," Joel said "We only started this year, so we don't know that many people,"

Rossi nodded once again "If you see him, would you mind pointing him out to me?"

The four nodded "Of course,"

"Thank you," Rossi said and stood up "I think you'll find that you'll fit in well here," and he shook their hands.

And with that, they walked out of his office and back to lunch.

* * *

After lunch when they got back to class, they had their coms ready, looking out for anything and everything.

"Anything?" Emily whispered into the coms.

She heard them all say 'no' and sighed.

"Okay, report on fourth period," Emily said subtly.

"Uh, excuse me," a girl next to her said getting her attention "Who are you talking to?"

Emily thought for a split second "Myself, I think aloud sometimes, sorry if I disturbed you," she said.

The girl smiled "No, it's okay, I'm Elle Greenaway,"

Emily returned her smile "Emily Prentiss,"

"You're new here?" asked Elle.

Emily nodded "Yeah, you?"

Elle shook her head "Nope, been here the whole time,"

"You're on the softball team with Callie and Jordan right?" asked Emily recognizing her.

Elle smiled and nodded "Yeah, you hang around with them at lunch, right?" Emily nodded "Yeah, I've seen you around,"

"So you know Derek Morgan and Spencer Reid?" Emily asked her, knowing that Spence had a crush on her. Derek had mentioned it to her when they were at the waterfall the night before.

Elle tucked her hair behind her ear, looked down and smiled "Yeah," she looked back at Emily "You know Spence is something else,"

Emily smiled "Do you see him often?"

"Not as often as I'd like," Elle said "With softball practice and his..." Elle thought for a second "I don't really know what he does in his spare time, anyway, I don't get much free time to spend with him outside of school,"

"Have you told him that?" Emily asked with her eyebrows raised.

Elle shook her head "He's not...he doesn't," she stuttered making Emily smirk.

"Mhm," said Emily "If you say so,"

"Miss Greenaway and Miss Prentiss," the teacher announced before Elle could retort "Focus,"

* * *

"Anything?" Ashley heard Emily ask through the coms.

JJ, Ashley and Joel all replied with a 'no'.

"Okay," Emily said "Report on fourth period,"

Ashley sat back in her chair twirling her pen in her hand like a drumstick.

"Psst," she heard from next to her. She looked across and saw a girl looking at her "You're Ashley Seaver, right?"

Ashley was a little confused as to how people knew her name.

"There are rumors going around the school that three new girls are kickin' ass," she said, earning a nod from Ashley "I'm Lexie Grey,"

"Nice to meet you," Ashley smiled "Any relation to this Meredith Grey I've been hearing about?"

Lexie smiled and nodded "She's my sister," then stopped herself "Half sister, we have the same dad,"

"Family's family, right?" Ashley replied.

"I heard you defended this kid from being beaten up by one of the seniors," said Lexie.

Ashley looked at her and shrugged "Something like that,"

"That's so cool," Lexie smiled.

"Miss Grey," the teacher said "Would you like to share your thoughts with us?"

Lexie glanced at Ashley before turning back to the teacher "No, sir, just processing,"

* * *

"Okay, report on fourth period," JJ heard Emily say.

"You're that girl who totally owned that guy the other day," she heard a voice from behind her.

JJ just nodded and looked back down at her work.

The guy from behind her looked at her and smirked for a bit at her differece. She wasn't an ordinary teenage girl. She wasn't dazed by his charm or even flattered that he talked to her.

"I'm Josh, by the way," he said "In case you were wondering,"

JJ looked at him before looking back at her work again "I wasn't,"

Josh smiled at her stubborness "I didn't catch your name,"

"I didn't throw it at you," JJ said still not looking up.

Josh was still smiling. There was something about this girl that intrigued him, made her special.

JJ could feel his eyes on the back of her head. She didn't know why, but she wasn't about to give anything about herself away.

* * *

Joel was sitting with Jared in Chemistry when he saw something on the back of the chair.

A symbol of some kind and a phone number underneath it.

He took a picture of it with his phone and sent it to the girls. Then texted the number LOOKING 4 HOOK-UP

A few seconds later he got a reply ROOM 9G01 FIVE MINUTES

Joel smirked and raised his hand "Yes, Mr. Greylek,"

"May I go to the bathroom?" Joel asked as he lowered his hand back down.

The teacher looked at him "Why?"

Joel raised his eyebrows "To open the chamber of secrets, sir,"

The class laughed at his sarcastic comment before the teacher smirked and nodded, sending him on his way.

"Nice," Jared said before Joel got up and left out into the hall, talking to the girls through their coms.

"Room 9G01, five minutes, only one of you," Joel said.

"I'll go," Ashley said "Trust me,"

They heard everyone's approval before Joel met Ashley outside her classroom.

"Hey, found it on the back of a chair in the Chem Lab," Joel said "I texted the number,"

Ashley nodded and when they reached the room, she made sure her gun was hidden before they walked in.

They were greeted by a guy at a computer desk.

"Yo, wassup," he said "I'm Alex,"

"Just lookin' for a hook-up for me and my girlfriend," Joel said.

"Twenty bucks a pop," Alex said "How many?"

"Two each," Ashley said "So, four,"

Alex looked at her "Thanks for that Einstein," he said sarcastically and she put her hands up in surrender.

Joel passed over $80 in return for the four drugs "So you make this stuff?"

Alex just looked at him now "Do I look like a fuckin' chemist?"

"Just a question, man," Joel replied and they grabbed the gear and left.

With that, they ran back to class "Got them," Ashley said before handing the drugs to Joel and heading back to class.

"Did you find the chamber Mr. Greylek?" the teacher asked.

Joel sat down and replied "No, just a giant troll,"

With a snickering class, the teacher got back on track.

* * *

**So that's chapter 8**

**I didn't exactly do a word count so let me know if it's too short**

**love ya ;)**


	9. Chapter 9

**Don't hate me :/**

**It's been too long since I uploaded**

**I just realised that my last two chapters overlapped so just keep scrolling on the last one and you'll find more**

**sorry bout that one**

* * *

After everyone had left the school and the agents had gone back to HQ, they gathered in Ops and discussed the case.

"So I found this on the back of the chair at school," Joel said and brought up the photo he had taken on the large touch screen "That's when Ash and I went to the room, so basically this guy named Alex deals it but he's not the supplier, he's basically just a pawn in a chess game,"

"What's this guy's last name?" Emily asked.

Joel and Ashley both shrugged "Not sure, but he's a bad boy, not your typical cool kid," Ashley said.

Emily and JJ nodded "So how does he stay down there without being caught? I mean, some teacher's probably missing him, right?" JJ asked.

"I don't think a teacher would miss that kid," said Joel with a scoff.

JJ smirked "You know what I mean,"

"Maybe he has a free period," Emily suggested.

They all thought for a second before Joel brought up the school website "Or...that's his lesson,"

"What do you mean?" Ashley asked him.

Joel was looking for the right page when he replied "Well...some schools have clubs which takes up their lesson, say the yearbook,"

He found the page of the yearbook and found it's editor "Here we are," he said and read aloud "Edited and published by Alex Karev," he brought up his photo "That's the guy,"

"Wait, so basically he spends every third period in 9G01, by himself, dealing drugs and doing whatever he wants?" Ashley asked "That bull,"

"Pretty much," Emily said "And we can't stop him until we find his supplier," she sighed in frustration.

"That's just perfect," said JJ.

* * *

The girls were sitting in the middle of the lounge room having a 'girl talk' with Emily rolling her eyes so many times that the girls lost count, Ashlee snickering and JJ blushing.

"Who was that guy today?" Ashley asked "He hit on you,"

Emily winked at her "Yeah Jayj, who is he?"

"Some guy named Josh," JJ shrugged "Seems kind of full of himself if you ask me,"

Emily rolled her eyes "So why didn't you tell him your name?"

"Because she has an eye on Jarred and hot guy might get in her way," Ashley pointed out.

"Wha-?" JJ stammered "I'm not- I haven't- That's not-"

Emily and Ashley laughed when the doorbell rang, pulling them from their conversation.

"That should be the pizza," said JJ and she got up to answer the door.

"Or Jarred," Emily muttered earning a glare from JJ before went to the front door.

She got her purse from the bench on her way past and opened the door with a smile only to find someone else instead.

"Josh?" JJ asked "What're you doing here?"

He looked at her momentarily confused before laughing to himself "Well, isn't this a surprise, I'm here for Joel, and I could ask you the same thing,"

"I live here," JJ said and stepped aside to let him in, closing the door behind them.

"So now that we'll be seeing alot of each other," he stuck his hand out for her to shake with a smile "Hi, I'm Josh Lawson, and you are...?"

JJ just smiled and walked past him "I'll take you to Joel," and she walked toward the stairs.

Josh smiled and shook his head before turning around and following her "So, is Joel your brother?"

"Something like that," said JJ "What's it to you?"

"Oh he's my lab partner," said Joel as he walked with his hands behind his back "We're working on a chemistry project, he told me to come round,"

Jj just nodded as they walked further along down the hall "Nice place, by the way," he said to her.

"Thanks," and they stopped in front of a door "Joel, Josh is here," and looked at Josh "Have fun kids," and walked past him, back downstairs to the girls.

Josh smiled after her for a moment before Joel opened his bedroom door "Josh," he greeted "How's it goin'?"

"Yeah, good man," he replied and walked into the room, looking around "Yourself?" he asked.

When JJ reached the girls, they looked up and saw her pizzaless arms.

Ashley looked at her and raised her arms gesturing to where the pizzas were.

"It wasn't the pizza," said JJ and walked over to them, slumping down on the couch.

* * *

The next day when they were at school, it was the gymnastics tryouts.

Emily was nervous to say the least, though not about failing the tryouts.

"You good?" Ashley asked her as she was about to go out. The girl before her had just tripped over her own feet and fallen flat on her face. The whole group was there to watch, which just made her more nervous,  
though made her relax a little more.

Emily nodded and smiled at the girl "I think I'm good,"

Ashley chuckled at her and patted her on the back before going back up to the group in the grandstand.

They watched as Emily was called out onto the floor by the judges. She was just wearing an Adidas blue crop top with three black stripes down the side and matching black Adidas bike shorts with white stripes.

"Name?" the head girl asked.

"Emily Prentiss," Emily said.

"Show us what you got," she smiled politely, almost patronising.

"Well, what exactly do you want me to do?" Emily asked her.

The girl looked at her and then at the girls beside her, then back at Emily "Have you got a routine?"

Emily smirked and nodded once before saying "Have you got a beat?"

The girl smirked back and then nodded to a guy over at a sound control desk. Suddenly there was a beat for Emily to tuble to and she found her way to a position on the floor.

When it was time for tumbling, she stoo din the corner of the floor on her toes and leant forward until she sprinted, then the sequence was a round-off, back flip, double twist layout, rebounding into a front sault. Everyone's eyebrows were raised and she wasn't finished. She leapt into the corner and twirled until she was in a different corner in the same position. Again, she leant forward on her toes and sprinted before  
rebounding onto the exercise floor and executing a double twist layout perfectly.

She did some more jumps and leaps before finding herself in a finishing pose.

There was silence.

People gawked at her except for JJ, Ashley and Joel, already knowing what had happened and broke the silence by cheering.

Soon everyone was up in their feet and cheering for her. The head girl looked pissed, yet amused at the same time.

Emily stood with a strait face in front of them. The two girls next to the head were smiling.

"Congrats," the main one said "You're in, but don't get too cocky, you're not captain, I am,"

"And you would be?" Emily asked her.

"Alanna Lyons," she smiled patronising again "This is Anna and Savanna," she directed her hand to the appropriate people by her side.

Emily nodded once and left the floor to her stuff. She grabbed a loose white tank out her gym bag and put it on and slung the bag over her shoulder, looking up at the mass group of people coming down to her with a smirk.

"That was amazing," said Callie with a smile.

Teddy and Addison were holding hands "I could get some pointers off you for sure," Addison said.

"I don't cheer," Emily chuckled to herself as they all started to walk out "And you're light enough to be the girl on top that gets thrown in the air,"

"You mean a flyer?" Arizona asked with a raised eyebrow.

Emily shrugged "Yeah, that thing,"

"Yeah, but your technique is impecable," Addison admired "You need to show me how you keep your muscles tight,"

Emily just smiled at her and they left the gymnasium.

* * *

**Hey guys, I know its been a while**

**I'm sorry, forgive me?**

**I know this chapter was short but I thought you deserved at least something**

**love SSA Calliope-Prentiss**


	10. Chapter 10

**Here's chapter 10, it's longer to make up for the last chapter :)**

**hope you enjoy**

* * *

"So I saw you in the gym today," Josh came up along side JJ as she was grabbing books out of her locker "Your friend's good,"

JJ just nodded to him "She is,"

"Okay," Josh said "What did I do to you?"

"Nothing to me personally," JJ said and closed her locker to face him "But I know your type, you think you own the school, get whatever you want because you think you're so cool, and sorry, but that's not my scene, so if you'll excuse me, I have to get to class," and she walked past him, leaving him staring after her.

"I'm not that guy," he called after her, turning many heads, but JJ's. She kept walking to class, making him chase after her "Look, what do you want me to do to prove to you that I'm not that guy?"

She stopped to look at him and sighed "You may think you're not that guy, and deep down, you're probably not, but until you stop acting like a jackass who gets everything he wants, no one will take you seriously, including me,"

"I don't like being this guy, but it's the only way to get by around here," he explained "I'm not a straight A student, I don't have money to throw around and I don't have a flash car, so my looks and my charm is all I have,"

"JJ," she replied and started to walk to class, leaving Josh with a genuine smile after her.

* * *

Ashley was in Psychology when she felt Joel nudge her in the ribs. She looked at him to see he was pointing to Alex Karev with a sphere pinata in his hands and someone else next to him, leaving school property.

"We need a bail out," Ashley whispered into her microphone "Now,"

Suddenly the teacher's phone rang and with a few short quips, the teacher hung up.

"Mr Taylor, Miss Seaver, you're free to go," the teacher said making them look at each other then quickly run out the classroom.

"How the hell did he do that?" Joel asked her as they ran across the corridor, down the stairs and outside to the parking lot.

"I don't know but Karev's gonna notice us in our car," Ashley replied then they looked across to see a car and bright orange cones.

"Driver's Ed car," said Joel and they sprinted towards it, driving away before the instructor knew what happened.

They followed a car that they assumed was Karev's as he got into it and drove. They stayed two cars behind so it wasn't blatantly obvious that they were being followed. Soon they pulled into an abandoned warehouse, so they parked they could see but not be seen. They got out of the car and hid in some bushes on the side.

There were two more guys there, an older one and the guy that they defended Sean Hotchner from.

"Isn't that...?" Ashley asked and pulled out her phone, zooming in as close as she could without it distorting and took photos.

"The guy who beat up Sean," Josh said "What the hell was that guy doing at a high school?"

Ashley kept taking photos as she replied "And beating up an eighth grader,"

They saw Karev and the other kid walk up to the two and hand over the pinata.

"All the money's in there?" asked the older one.

"Yeah," Karev said "I gotta get back to class,"

Ashley kept taking photos of the four, focusing on the two older guys.

"Do we follow them?" Joel asked "The other two?"

"No, we need more information, we don't know what we're heading into," Ashley said "And this guy looks kind of familiar," she said pointing to the older one.

They quickly made their way back to the car and drove back to school, returning the car without a scratch "Sorry man," Joel said to him and chucked him the keys.

* * *

During their free period, they met behind the gymnasium, where no one was to go, to discuss the case.

"Let me see," Emily said and took Ashley's phone to see the pictures. Suddenly she went white, and she swallowed hard.

"Em?" JJ asked her, making her look up at them "You okay?"

"Yeah," she lied "Isn't that they guy who beat up Sean?"

Ashley and Joel nodded as Emily passed the phone to JJ "What's he doing kicking the crap out of a thirteen year old?" JJ asked.

"We don't know," Joel said "But we think that the oldest guy is the supplier,"

"And we have no idea who this guy is," Ashley said with a sigh.

"I might," Emily said "I have to check something first, but I think I know him,"

They nodded and watched her walk away.

* * *

That night, Hotch came over for help with his Spanish. He had no idea what he was doing, but he was sure that Emily could help him either stay amused or learn. Both suited him.

"So, you want something to drink?" Emily asked as they stepped into her room.

"No, I'm good thanks," said Hotch with a smile and sat down at her desk.

"Emily!" they heard JJ call from down the hall and she sighed.

"Coming!" she called back, then turned to Hotch "I wrote some notes that might help you, they're in my Spanish book in my bag, I'll be right back," and she walked out to find JJ standing with Ashley and Joel.

"Did you find out who that guy was?" JJ asked her quietly.

"Yeah," Emily looked down at her feet, then back up to them "Gordon Slater, my gymnastics coach,"

"The guy who got you hooked?" Ashley said in a harsh whisper.

Emily nodded "I knew who he was the moment I saw him in that picture, I just needed to process it,"

"It's okay, Em," Joel said "Are you okay?"

Emily blew out a deep breath "Yeah, I'm fine, thanks," and she walked back to her room. She opened the door to find Hotch standing there with a gun in one hand and the Angel Dust in the other and she froze.

"What's this?" Hotch asked her almost angrily.

"It's that Angel Dust and what appears to be a gun," she said as she closed the door behind her slowly.

"I know what it is, Emily," he spat out "What's it doing in your bag?"

"It's not mine," Emily said only to have him scoff.

"Right," he said "And I suppose this gun isn't either,"

She wanted to let it all out. Tell him the truth, but she couldn't and she knew it.

"Well?" Hotch asked with raised eyebrows.

Nothing. Silence.

He threw them back in her bag and grabbed his own, storming past her and out the door. She wanted to chase him and explain everything, but she knew it wasn't going to happen.

The three agents stood there in shock and confusion as they saw Hotch storm past them and Emily lean against her door frame, watching him leave. She had her arms crossed defensively and she closed her eyes momentarily.

JJ walked up to her "Are you okay?" she asked quietly.

Emily looked at her, smiled sadly and said "Yeah,"

"What happened?" she asked.

Emily walked over to her desk and hel dup the drugs and gun "He found them in my bag when he was looking for my notes,"

JJ winced at that.

"I should've remembered," Emily said and shook her head "I told him to grab my book, I told him to look in there, and he did, but he found something else instead,"

"Come on, Em," JJ said softly "It's not your fault,"

"Yes it is," said Emily "And now...now he hates me,"

"He doesn't hate you," JJ said "He wouldn't have reacted like that if he didn't care about you, and something like that doesn't go away overnight,"

Emily looked at her "I can't exactly explain why I have them, can I?"

JJ walked over to her and pulled her into a hug "Everything's gonna be fine, we'll all be fine,"

* * *

Hotch was angry. Furious to say the least. He drove to the football field and grabbed his football. The sky was pitch black but the field was lit by stadium lights. He threw it against a nearby wall, catching it off the rebound. He grunted as he pelted the ball against the wall. He missed the catch on the rebound so he turned to chase after it, only to see Principal Rossi holding the ball.

"You know, I used to be a football player, quarterback, like you actually," he said, throwing it back over to Hotch.

"Really?" Hotch asked, catching it, then throwing it back to him.

Rossi nodded "Yep, I know that things can get hard, all the pressure's on you, you're the one that leads them to victory, the leader, captain,"

Hotch nodded as he caught the ball again, passing it back.

"Something on your mind, kid?" he asked, still throwing the ball back and forth.

Hotch hesitated before answering "A friend of mine," he started "They're using, and I thought they were better than that, I thought they were a good person, obviously I was wrong,"

"Did you ask this friend about it?" Rossi asked.

"Yeah, I didn't get a straight answer, so I left," said Hotch "You know, I thought this one was a good one, I thought that I didn't have to worry about something like this with them, you know when you meet someone and you just connect? I honestly thought that it was that,"

Rossi listened to Hotch as they threw the ball back and forth "Some people may have nothing and be the happiest people in the world, and others may seem like they have everything, but on the inside, it's a whole other story," Hotch listened to Rossi as he had done for him "You need to ask yourself, are you that person who can help them? Or are you just going to walk away?"

Hotch caught the ball and thought for a moment, not passing it back until he realized what he had to do.

* * *

The next day, Emily didn't feel like going to school. But she knew she had to. She managed to drag herself out of bed and hop into the shower. The pressure of the water massaged her neck and back as she stood there for a moment with her eyes closed. She got out and put her high waisted, white, ripped denim shorts with an aztec pattern on the left side. She put on a loose tank tucked in, with a black and white picture of Robert Downey Jr. and a white, denim vest over the top. She had black, high-top Chuck Taylors her hair was up in a high, single curled, pony with her necklace as usual with her necklace and her watch.

She drove to school with the other three agents, though stayed behind, by herself, contemplating everything that happened the night before.

Suddenly there was someone next to her "Can I talk to you?" she heard the voice of Aaron Hotchner next to her. She snapped her head up to look at him and nodded. He led her around the back of a building "I know things seem perfect for you on the outside but obviously things aren't if you're resorting to..." he let it hang there "I'm sorry I stormed out last night and didn't really give you an opportunity to talk, but I want you to now that I'm here for you, whatever you need, I'm here," and with that, the bell rang and he walked off, leaving her stunned and a little confused, before it all sank in.

She walked back around the corner to Ashley and JJ at their lockers "What was that about?"

"He wanted me to know that he's here for me and whatever I need, he's here," she said slowly, processing the words that were coming out of her mouth.

"There you go," Ashley said "Problem solved,"

"No," Emily shook her head "Not problem solved, he still thinks I'm a drug addict,"

JJ sighed "It's a temporary fix, it'll work for now,"

"Like patching a dam leak with gum," Emily muttered.

"It'll all be over soon and you can explain everything then," said Ashley, walking to her class, rubbing Emily's arm on the way past.

JJ nodded "She's right,"

* * *

"Hey," Addison walked over to Emily in gym class "Are you okay? You seem a little out of it today,"

"Yeah, just tired, that's all," Emily gave her a reassuring smile.

Addison nodded "Okay, well, tell me if you need anything," and she walked back over to Teddy.

"She alright?" Teddy asked her.

"I think so," Addison replied then said "By the way, tomorrow is a Saturday night, so I was thinking I would pick you up at seven,"

"For what?" Teddy asked her.

"Dinner," she smiled "I want to take you out on a real date,"

"Okay," Teddy said and Addison leaned in for a kiss as the bell rang.

* * *

"Are you gonna ask her out or what?" Mark asked Callie as they got to their lockers.

"What are you talking about?" Callie replied as she changed her books over.

Mark gave her a look "Arizona,"

"She's not even gay," said Callie as she closed her locker and turned to him.

"Yes she is," he said as he did the same "Emily told me during class, I asked her what the deal was,"

"Did you ask her if she would be interested in you?" Callie asked him.

"Maybe," Mark said earning a chuckle from Callie as they started to walk to their next class "Doesn't mean it's not true though, not all girls protect their friends by pretending that they're gay,"

"Yes, well, some do," Callie said.

"Come on, Torres, live a little," he said "Take the leap,"

"I used to walk tall around here," Callie said, stopping and pulling him to the side "I used to walk tall, then George happened, then Erica, and I can't afford to be cut any shorter, so I can't leap, not again," she said and they started walking again.

"Walk tall, Torres," he said "Cal, you've lived, you've loved, you've lost, the only think you can do is get back up," he said "So walk tall," and he turned into his classroom, leaving her to walk a few rooms over to hers. She smiled slightly at what he said, even though he couldn't see it, and continued to walk to hers.

* * *

"Whatcha doin'?" Spencer sat in the library, reading a book when he heard someone come up behind him. He turned his head to see Elle smiling as she sat down next to him.

"H-Hi," he said "I was just reading, what're you doing?"

"I was just enjoying my free period when I saw you over here and I thought I'd give you company," she explained "So I was thinking, I don't really understand this calculus assignment, do you think you'd be able to help me a little bit? I'm behind and you're the only person I trust to help,"

"Sure," he closed his book and turned towards her "Do you have it with you?"

"Yeah," she smiled and got it out of her bag "So, I understand most of it, but I don't get question 8B,"

And they got to work. Spencer was really good. He was patient and gentle, he didn't rush her or take over like most tutors but he let her do it, understand it. They finished the last question just as they bell rang for the next lesson and they started to pack up.

"Hey Spence?" Elle called after him, making him turn around to face her with a slight smile "Thank you, for everything, you're a great guy," she smiled, which he returned and turned around to walk away until he heard his name again "Did you want to see a movie with me tomorrow night?"

He froze for a moment. She was actually interested in him. She liked him, not his answers or his homework. Him.

"Yeah," he smiled "Like a date?"

"Would that be wrong?" she asked him.

"No! No, I was just checking," he replied "I'll see you later,"

"Yeah," she smiled as he walked away "See you later," she said quietly, more to herself than anything. Elle bit her lip and walked backwards a few steps before turning around and walking away.

* * *

**Let me know what you think :)**

**love you guys xoxo**


End file.
